


All They Ever Wanted

by InTheSky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asking Out On Date, Crushing, Kissing, M/M, Ridiculous George, Shy Samuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheSky/pseuds/InTheSky
Summary: "He slammed into the King, knocking them both backwards onto the floor, one in a giggling fit and one red in the face"In which Samuel Seabury accidentally bumps into King George while searching for him, things go from there(Apologies for my awful summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh first ever fic of an actual relationship! (Or the start of one)  
> Sorry it's bad, enjoy if you can :)
> 
> Edit: I've cleared up a few things (spelling, paragraph and sentence length etc)

Samuel Seabury was running (or rather, 'speed walking ' as to not be rude) along the hallways of King George's palace, frantically checking every room in quick succession looking for him. He'd gone somewhere, probably to do something absolutely ridiculous- Samuel knew it.  
  
The King was his life; he thought about the blonde-haired man constantly, worrying about him, memorising his favourite things to do (they constantly changed, he found) which currently seemed to be either trying to climb bookshelves or running around aimlessly, for whatever reason, possibly fantasising about him... No. He couldn't think like that, not when he had a job to do anyway.  
  
The richly decorated walls and their exquisite paintings did nothing to soothe the young man's nerves, what if his majesty was hurt? He'd never let him out of his sight again (though it could be a challenge, knowing the King) turning a corner, Samuel heard a cheery laugh nearby and called out "your majesty? Is that you, sire?" Only to hear "come on Sammy, hurry up! You'll miss all the fun!" In reply. Panicking, a million scenarios scattered around his head, what kind of "fun" was going on? Was this another aimless chase or could it be something else? Dear god, he hoped it wasn't a party. His majesty could get awfully drunk at the damned things and make an utter fool of himself (though he seemed to feel no embarrassment) Samuel simply couldn't let that happen.  
  
Gaining speed, he ran towards the voice, his breath quick and expression worried. Looking left to right, not particularly noticing where he was headed, he called out again; "your majes-" and abruptly slammed into the King, knocking them both backwards onto the floor, one in a giggling fit and one red in the face.  
  
George sat up, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed loudly, the glorious sound echoing around the palace walls while Samuel scrambled back to help his King, he offered his hand and as they both stood up. The shy young man nearly sobbed his apologies, shaking with embarrassment as he stood before George.  
  
"Oh Sammy dearest~" he said in his song-like tone "don't worry. No one's hurt..."  
  
Samuel looked up at the King hopefully, but George's expression quickly turned to evilly mischievous as soon as he saw his little Sammy so helpless "though, I do expect an apology."   
  
No sooner had he said that, Samuel had dropped to his knees "p-please, I'm so sorry you majesty I just... Just was looking for you a-and I didn't see you and I..." He was shaking worse now as well as stuttering, George almost felt bad. Almost.   
  
Using one gloved hand, George tiled Samuel's head up and chuckled in a far too cheery tone "dear Sammy. You are just too adorable."   
  
Samuel's face reddened, the blush taking up most of his face now. "S-sire...? Am I forgiven...?" He questioned, shuffling around on his knees, only half knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not. The King was especially difficult to predict when the young man was involved, though he had no clue why.   
  
"Of course, though you must do one thing for me-"   
  
"Anything your majesty," he lurched forward towards George, unsure hands reaching forward "please, please forgive me."  
  
George grinned, gracefully moving his hand to show the blushing man he could stand.  
  
He did, his arms close to his sides, fiddling and intertwining his hands "Sire I'm-"   
  
George interrupted him "I know. You're sorry. Hush." Placing a single elegant finger on Samuel's lips, he was effectively silenced. Despite his forgiveness, his blush seemed to never want to leave. "Now, as I was saying, Sammy. You need to do one thing for me" pausing, he tilted his head to the side, resting it on one hand "I want you to tell me what you think of me. Truthfully."   
  
The unexpected question drifted in the space between them, stealing Samuel's breath away as he stared into those beautiful eyes. The "truth" he was commanded to tell was that he had was maybe, slightly, possibly... Crushing on his king. Just a little. Even the thought was quick, how could he tell George properly if he wouldn't even admit it to himself? He couldn't, was the simple answer. The King had to marry someone else- someone wealthy, refined, aristocratic...  
  
Someone entirely different to him.   
  
An empty laugh rang through his head, why should he complicate things?  
  
The thought made his heart drop instantly as he shuffled around, looking at his feet. "Come on Sammy. Don't keep me waiting~"  
  
"Well I... Um, kind of..."   
  
All his thoughts, all his dreams of being with his kind tumbled through his mind, twisting and mixing together like some kind of odd witch's brew. Until, finally, he took a deep breath, straightened up and stated:  
  
"I, along with many others, believe you are a wonderful ruler, Sire. I believe you are-" he stopped when he noticed George's look of... Disappointment?   
  
"What's wrong?" George's mask of joy covered his previous expression as he prompted his Samuel, smiling. "Continue."  
  
His overly-polite, obivously false tone disappeared to be replaced with shame "I um... Sorry sire." Looking down and taking another deep breath, he did as he was asked "that wasn't exactly the truth, your majesty." George's face lit up at the news.  
  
"I honestly, w-well this is my opinion Sire and I... Kind of.." His voice went quiet, his stance restless as he shifted his weight back and fourth "I might have a tiny... C-crush on.... You" he looked up without raising his head, expecting to see a horrified or disgusted face, instead he got more than he ever could have hoped for.   
  
The king sprang forward, delighted, as he wrapped Samuel into a hug. Jumping up and down with boundless energy, fluffy cloak flying everywhere, Samuel couldn't help but be reminded of an excitable puppy- "I knew it!" George kept repeating, giggling and almost sceaming. "Oh I knew it, I knew it! Sammy dearest you took so long to tell me!"  
  
His words took a little longer than usual to process with all these thoughts invading his brain until... Oh. George liked him back. ...success?! Samuel's eyes started to water, shining with happiness. As if reading his thoughts, the King dragged him off to the garden, where he proceeded to hug him more and more along the way until they reached the wishing well.  
  
"Why am I here, your majesty...?" Samuel asked hesitantly, unsure of what to say. Without answering, George learned forward and kissed his forehead, causing the smaller man to blush and stutter once again "S-sire?! Don't you need to... Your duties sire I... I don't want to disrupt anything..."   
  
Now it was the king's turn to be quiet and fidget "I... Samuel, will you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?"  
  
 He said nervously, teetering between embarrasment and confidence. Samuel simply smiled, leaning forward and kissing George's lips lovingly, never expecting the King to ask him of all people on a date.   
  
The King didn't take long to kiss back just as lovingly before be grinned and pulled away before saying happily "So, a feast or a picnic?"   
  
Confused, but quickly realising he was asking about their date, he answered "picnic, if you want..." They hugged again, before George rushed back inside, telling the cooks to prepare all of Samuel's favourite foods for the occasion. This was all they ever wanted.


End file.
